Cauldrons And Cupcakes
by ThisSinisterRomance
Summary: Snape gives a pushy first year detention and then has to hear her conplain about his eating a cupcake


Eleta marched cheerfully into Snape's dungeon for her detention. She knocked on his door, and walked in when he gave a sharp 'enter'.

"'Ello Professor!" she said with a bright smile, making Snape wonder if the girl knew this was detention.

"You are to scrub all of the caldrons," he continued seeing her face relax in just the slightest "without magic"

Eleta sighed, but wasn't to disappointed seeing as she had had a feeling from the beginning that it was going to be something like this. She grabbed the dragon hide gloves –making her assume that she was most likely going to be cleaning out some dangerous stuff- a brush, and a caldron and started to scrub. She was seated in front of Snape's desk, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tried to get a certain stubborn piece of goo off. Snape looked up from the essay he was correcting-feeling the need to rest his eyes from the rubbish a student had thought good enough to turn in- and rolled his eyes at the sight in front off him. Eleta- having finally finished the pervious caldron and moving onto another, almost half her size- was literally inside the caldron, her legs hanging out from behind her.

"What exactly _are_ you doing?"

Eleta's voice echoed from within the caldron "why I'm cleaning a caldron, Professor. Does it look like I'm doing something different?"

Snape's lip twitched into a small smirk at the girl's cheek. Had anyone other then preppy gothic child said something half as rude they would have gotten an extra week of detentions, but seeing as it was the annoyingly preppy girl and she was able to be rude without seeming rude, he let it slide.

"Yes, it looks as if you're hoping that the caldron will eat you, like it has so many other students."

She squeaked, losing her balance and falling the rest of the way into the caldron. Snape watched more then amused when the caldron wobbled, Eleta obviously trying to untangle her limbs enough for her to get back out.

"You know you could help me." She said, sounding irritated.

"And what would be the fun of that?" he answered in monotone

She growled and the caldron gave a violent shake toppling over and spilling out a very un-amused child. She stood with a huff, her clothes misplaced.

"That was not funny at all! I thought I was going to suffocate!" she scolded as she fixed her clothes and hair.

"You had plenty of air." He said in just the right tone of voice to get under her skin

"What are you doing with such a big caldron anyway?" she continued, flailing her arms dramatically. "I refuse to continue cleaning." She said, crossing her arms and her bottom lip sticking out a bit.

"Unless you want another weeks detention, I advise you get back to cleaning" Snape said as he went back to read the student's lousy essay. She stayed put stubbornly for a few seconds before turning and going back to cleaning- this time staying clear of the large one. After what had to be fifteen minutes of cleaning in silence- excluding a few grunts or snorts that came from Snape if he read a particularly bad essay- Eleta began to start up a conversation, unable to handle the quiet.

"So Professor, why do you insist on wearing the same black robes?"

Snape scowled "why do you insist on dressing in gothic clothes?"

"Because I feel like it makes me unique. That and the fact that it pisses off my parents."

Snape rolled his eyes, knowing just how much the girl 'pissed off' her parents. He had the misfortunate of knowing the James' and was often invited over to their house for dinners.

"so Professor," Eleta started again, knowing he wasn't going to answer her pervious question "do you want a cupcake?" she pulled one from her pocket, somehow undamaged in any form. Snape raised an eyebrow at the cupcake with white frosting and pink sprinkles.

"no." he answered briskly and annoyed, going back to correcting the papers.

"Well I'll leave it right here incase you change your mind." She placed the cupcake in his desk, waiting a few seconds before pushing it closer. She pushed it closer and closer and closer until Snape finally grabbed her wrist and looked at her down his nose.

"Ms. James, go back to cleaning the cauldrons." He all but hissed.

"Aww, com'on Professor. You know you want the cupcake, I'm just encouraging you! I won't tell anyone that you ate one, if that's what you're worried about."

"I suppose you want another week's detention." He looked over at the forgotten cauldrons and looked at her clearly telling her to get back to work. Eleta sighed dramatically and went back to cleaning after Snape had let go of her arm. She picked up the brush and scrubbed in a rhythm as she started to sing

"Cupcakes, cupcakes. Just one little cupcake bite won't hurt. Cupcakes, cupcakes. The sugary goodness. Yum, yum, yum. Oh! Cupcakes, cup—"

"Will you be quiet!" he demanded, angrily.

"Then eat your cupcake!"

Snape growled and took the cupcake in his hand harshly, peeling the wrapper down and took a bite quickly. As he chewed he tried to hide the pleasant surprise off his face. The damned thing was actually pretty good. Eleta smiled, crossing her arms on his desk and resting her head on her arms.

"Good, huh? I went down to the kitchen and the house elves were nice enough to let me use their stuff. I can bring you more if you want. They're super easy to make. Maybe over winter break when my parents drag you over to my house I could teach you! It's not as boring as it sounds, and we could even listen to music at the same time! It's a lot more fun with music and—"

"Ms. James," Snape interrupted her babbling "continue cleaning the remaining cauldrons"

Eleta smiled, easily knowing that he hadn't said no to her offer which for Snape was a yes. Or at least a maybe.


End file.
